l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Tametaka
Daidoji Tametaka was an scout Iron Crane commander of the Crane Clan. He was a devoted student of history. Daidoji Tametaka Character Bios Colonies In 1198 Tametaka as a senior commander of the Crane Clan Army, arrived to the Second City, the colonial capital. He had been traveled in the same caravan than the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu and Agasha Daimyo Agasha Kurou. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 3: The Phoenix, by Nancy Sauer War with the Mantis During the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Tametaka was the captain of the Doji's Virtue, one of the few ships made to handle the rough weather and open sea. In the beginning of the war they managed to sink two Mantis ships. They were rammed by surprise by the superior Aramasu's Legacy. Seeds of Decay: The Mantis, by Seth Mason Allied Natives Tametaka was dragged out of the sea by gaijin natives, and they had served beside him since, including the man named Jahan. Unable to return to the Aerie, he and his followers began to ambush his enemies in the wilderness while seeking the Mantis base. Somehow he was found by Kakita Hideo, the Keeper of Obsidian, who pressed him to continue with his retribution against the Mantis to full effect, even using outlawed explosives, whose secret was known by Jahan. In Service to the Empire, Part 1, by Seth Mason Crane Retribution As the bulk of the Mantis navy in the Colonies had broken through the ports of the Aerie and moved upriver, few ships were left behind at Kalani's Landing. Tametaka led a large Crane fleet and attacked the Landing, supported by gaijin mercenaries. He knew the city would not fall, but the Crane showed the Colonies and the Empire that the Mantis mastery of the sea was contested. Doji Iza and Doji Rengetsu joined Tametaka's ship. They had been in the city as Crane representatives during a fruitless Imperial mediation. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Facing the Mantis During the siege of Twin Forks City the Mantis ships attacked from the water, moving into the channels that split the city, and then withdrawing. The enemy commander, Yoritomo Emoto, was wearing down the dockside defenders and drawing out counterattacks from the city. Tametaka placed Jahan onboard the Bladed Wing, so the gaijin could witness his work against the Mantis. During the Battle of Twin Forks City, Daidoji Tobei remained onboard leading the assault assisted by Rengetsu, and Tametaka disembarked with Daidoji Ibara and Daidoji Narizane, expecting the Mantis would split their forces trying to kill him. The Crane vessels had been filled with soldiers and expected to catch the enemy unprepared in the naval fight. The Raised Blade, Part 1 by Seth Mason Defeat The Crane forces at water found themselves on two fronts when Yoritomo Hiromi's fleet appeared from the south. Tametaka was chased by Mantis samurai, and he killed Tsuruchi Tomaru after the archer had killed Ibara. Eventually Tametaka crossed blades with the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi, but their duel ended with the explosion of the Third Kama, while it was leading a charge against the enemy fleet and its flag ship the Bladed Wing. The Crane fleet was practically wiped out and only few Mantis ships survived. Hiromi allowed the Crane to keep the city, and reparations would be requested. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason Tametaka bore a big scar in his chest from the duel. Daidoji Tametaka (Aftermath Picture) Mantis Advisor Hiromi took on Tametaka as a trade advisor back in the mainland. The Mantis Champion had taken quite an interest in his keen mind for strategy and trade. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton On the contrary than Hiromi, Tametaka was a supporter of Iweko Seiken as the next Emperor, and pondered this fondness with his friend Doji Shirarou. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Eventually, the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto and Tametaka visited Hiromi in his states at Toshi Ranbo, after the war was over. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tametaka returned to the Colonies to take command of the Crane forces there, working with the Mantis to promote stability in the region. Public Letters from the Clan Champions The Currency of War In 1199 a disagreement over a merchant caravan detained by the Crane in the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalated into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. The Crane razed to the groung Waystation Village, forcing Hiromi to return from the Colonies to take the field. He requested his men to defend the Tsuruchi from the impending Daidoji attack, but warned to avoid any harm on Daidoji Tametaka, who were leading the Crane in the battlefield. Tametaka led the Daidoji in the battlefield until a cease fire was called. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Death In 1200 Tametaka was part of the Crane defenders who confronted the Spider Clan near Cold Wind City, during the Battle of the Second Seal. He intervened in the duel between Daigotsu Atsushi and his Lord Daidoji Akeha. Tametaka wounded the duelist but in turn Atsushi killed him. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan External Links * Daidoji Tametaka (Emperor) * Daidoji Tametaka Exp (Gates of Chaos) * Daidoji Tametaka Exp2 (Aftermath) Category:Crane Clan Members